1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and process of sorting articles and is more particularly concerned with a feed mechanism and sorting mechanism for arranging articles, such as fruits and vegetables, in succession and depositing the same in cups for subsequent processing according to pre-determined criteria, such as color and/or weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, articles have been sorted according to color and/or weight. The patent to Irving, U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,883 discloses one system of sorting, according to color wherein light reflected from the red portions and the green portions of articles, such as apples are converted to analog signals the ratio of which are compared so as to dictate the accumulation of articles according to the color of the article.
The patent to Warkentin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,628, discloses still another method of sorting articles, according to weight or color, or both. The patent to Warkentin employs spools for arranging the articles in succession and for subsequently depositing such articles into cups for weighing. The article can be examined according to color while on the spools. Signals generated by the red and green color of the article are employed for separating the articles according to color and a strain gauge is employed for weighing each article so that the weight can be employed for such sorting.
The patent to Drew, U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,053, discloses still another system which employs a conveyor and a microprocessor for sorting of articles, according to weight. The patent to Hoover, U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,375, discloses the transfer of articles from the feed conveyor to successive cups in a second conveyor. The patent to Strubhar, U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,661, discloses the color sorting of articles as they are being spun by rollers. Spools are also taught in the patent to Mumma, U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,024, for handling eggs and classifying the same. This patent discloses the use of cups. The patent to Clukey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,191, also discloses the use of cups for weighing and separating articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,111 issued to Greenwood, et al. discloses the use of successive conveyors, the first conveyor being employed with the upper flight of the conveyor between inclined walls for sorting. The patent to Conway discloses the use of cups which carry fruit beneath an optical scanner so as to detect the color thereof and subsequently drop the article according to its color, from the cup. The patent to Paddock, U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,995 discloses the use of cups which support successive articles for classification.
The patent to Rose, U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,334, discloses the use of spindles which carry articles for discharge from a first conveyor system into a plurality of cups in a second conveyor system.